Uncharted Territory
by voxterra
Summary: Him: Mulder has finally decide to confess his feelings to Scully, but has he picked the worst day to tell her? Her: Scully's day is turning into a nightmare. Will Mulder's confession turn this day around or just make it worse? Complete until further notic


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. They belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox.

A/N: Enjoy :

* * *

** 6:30 a.m. – Georgetown**

Special Agent Dana Scully awoke with a start. The persistent beeping of her alarm clock was the reason her slumber had been so abruptly broken.

Or so it seemed at the moment.

Moving her arm to stop the incessant noise, she felt… nothing.

_Huh?_

She'd kept her eyes closed in hopes of returning to sleep for at least a few more minutes, but now she quickly opened them, trying to identify her surroundings in the dim light of dawn.

She recognized her bedroom ceiling, but everything looked a bit odd. Too far away. With chagrin she realized she was lying on the floor, tangled in her bed sheets.

_I must have rolled off the bed in my sleep,_ she thought, slightly annoyed. _Great. Now I'll have bruises on my butt. What a way to start the day._

Her hopes of sleep now shattered, she stood, and stretched. Resisting an impulse to throw her alarm clock at the wall, she turned off the damned racket, and began her morning routine.

**7:32 a.m. – Arlington**

A shirtless Fox Mulder sat wide awake in bed, back against the headboard. He stared intently at a spot on the wall in front of him, much like he had for the past three hours, thinking.

The nightmare had woken him suddenly and forcefully. Sleep was impossible afterwards, he knew that. However instead of getting out of bed and doing something, anything, he'd stayed in bed, lost in his thoughts. His thoughts were seldom comfort to him, but he needed to make a choice and procrastination was not the answer.

_But how do I tell her? How do I find the words to express how I feel?_ He sighed. This was harder than he'd expected, not that he'd expected it to be easy. On the contrary he had known it would be a challenge, this was, after all, Scully. His partner, his best friend, and now the woman he was in love with.

_Today. I'll tell her today._ He sighed again, this time with grim resolution. He was hopeful she would return his feelings, but he was also scared out of his mind. The human being, after all, does not welcome rejection. And he was sure that would be Scully's response to his confession.

Looking at the clock on his nightstand, he realized he'd better hurry up and get ready for work if he was going to go through with this. He didn't want to be late today. He wanted Scully in a good mood. He needed her to be in a good mood.

**8:05 a.m. – Washington D.C. Taxi en route to the FBI building**

Dana Scully was _not_ a happy woman. Silently fuming, she doubted her day could possibly get any worse. Going over the events of her morning, she wondered how she'd managed to leave her apartment alive.

She'd noticed her heater was broken when she'd stepped into her shower to be met with freezing water. It startled her; she'd slipped and fell on her already sore ass.

After her cold shower, she got dressed and attempted to make coffee. The result was disastrous. The coffee maker gurgled furiously, and exploded, sending wet coffee all over her suit.

"Damn it!" she cursed loudly. She retreated into her bedroom to change her outfit, trying to calm down by taking deep breaths and counting backwards from ten to zero.

It worked. She kept her cool. Even when she tried to take the elevator down and found out it was 'Under Repair'. Even when, as she was walking down the stairs, she broke her heel and had to limp back to her apartment to change shoes. Even when she reached her car and turned the key in the ignition, and her car didn't work, she still kept her cool. She figured she could call Mulder and ask him for a ride to work, and still be on time.

But when she reached in her purse for her cell phone and came up with an empty hand, when she realized she forgot it upstairs and thought of all the difficulties she'd been met with just trying to leave her building in time, she lost it.

She sat shocked for one or two seconds while her brain caught up with the latest catastrophe, and then she screamed. Shouted more like it. She cursed at the heavens, startling passersby. And she didn't stop. Not for a while anyway.

When she'd gotten that out of her system, she had stepped out of the car, gathered her things, and calm as could be, hailed a cab.

_Today is not a good day,_ she thought, staring out the window of the cab. She'd had this kind of day before and knew from experience it would only get worse as the day advanced. She also knew the best thing to do was to ride it out calmly. _As if. __Sure. Ride it out. Keep it cool. Whatever._

She pitied the poor fool who decided to mess with her today.

**8:20 a.m. – The X-Files Office**

Mulder sat at his desk sipping his coffee and humming nervously to himself. He was surprised he'd beaten Scully to work today. She was almost always there first, bright and early, ready to get to work on the next X-file.

He shook out of his reverie and sat up straight when he heard the elevator door open and Scully's steps getting closer. He pretended to be hard at work reading the file on his computer monitor. She stepped into the room quietly and walked past him to her desk. She took off her coat and after putting away her things, turned to Mulder. He turned to her at that moment too.

"Good morning, Scully," he said smiling at her. His smile faded as he looked at her and realized she was mad. No, furious. "Uh, not a good morning?"

She stared at him coldly. Then realized her disastrous morning wasn't his fault, and she wasn't mad at him. She was mad at life. She sighed. "No, Mulder. Definitely not a good morning," she said, attempting a small smile for him.

* * *

A/N: This is my first Fanfic, so please be kind and review. It would truly be appreciated, and as a writer, I thrive on feedback : Also, I hope to post the next chapter soon, or as soon as the Muses allow me to-they can be devilish little creatures-so be on the lookout.

Much thanks to anyone who took the time to read this Fic.


End file.
